In the production of thin film magnetic heads, one objective is to provide high signal amplitude during reading of data which is recorded on a magnetic medium. It is known that by increasing the number of turns of the coil assembly, a significant increase in signal amplitude is obtained. Thin film heads have been made with one coil or two superimposed layers of coils having a multiplicity of turns. The geometry and available space of the design of the thin film head tend to limit the number of turns that can be formed.